No Boy, No Cry
No Boy, No Cry (ノーボーイ・ノークライ, Nō Bōi, Nō Kurai), adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh Stance Punks, sebagai pembukaan keenam untuk Bagian I dari seri Naruto. Lagu ini terdapat pada episode 129 sampai 153 dan kemudian digantikan oleh Namikaze Satellite pada episode 154 Lirik Rōmaji= No boy no cry ore zenshin go. Shounen yo, kiitekure Ningen nante taishita mon ja nai sa Ashita nante mou iranai kara Nigitta kobushi wo kakusuna yo Tsurai yume wo furitobasu wo nara Oiborecha inai daro Shounen yo, kokoro nojuu no Hikigane wo hikeru no wa kimi dake sa Subete no wakamono wa itta Doushiyou mo naku kudaranai Konosubarashii sekai ni tatta ima ikiteiru kara Subete no wakamono wa itta Subete no hontou to uso wo Kesshite wasurete shimawanai youni Subete no wakamono wa itta Shinu ni wa karasugiru darou Shiraketa sora ga naranderu karappo no kono machi de Subete no wakamono wa itta Kaze no nai kono yoru ni Nanika wo kaeyo to shiteru kara |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= No Boy! No Cry! One, Two, Three, Go! Kiiro no sora ga wareru no wo boku wa tsutatte bo- miteita taikutsu ni yarareru kurainara shinjimauhougazutto MASHI sa shounen yo kiitekure ningen nante taishitamonjanaisa ashitanante mouiranaikara nigitta kobushi wo kakusu nayo Fuan ni yume wo uritobasu hodo mada oi borechainaidaro shounenyo kokoro no jyuu no hikikane wo hikeru no kimidake sa Subete no wakamono wa itta boku no kokoro wo kirisakeyo akiramechimatta yatsu niwa kankei ne- hanashi nanda subeteno wakamono wa itta bakura sakenda kono koe wa beddo no shita ni hisonndeta jiyuu sa Wakariau kono mo nai mama hakichirakashiteta ano hi no kizu ga ima mo mada taoresouna boku wo maenimaeni hikizutteikunn darou BARABARA ni narukurai sakenndemitatte nanimo kotaenannte denai kedo nani mo sezu suwatte waratteru aitsura mitai nyanaritakunainda Subete no wakamono wa itta doushiyo mo nakukudaranai kono subarashii sekai ni tatta ima ikiteirukara subete no wakamono wa itta subete no hontou to uso wo kimeshite wasurete shimawanai youni Subete no wakamono wa itta shinuniwa wakasugirudarou shireketa tsura ga narannderu karappo no kono machi de subete no wakamono wa itta kaze no nai kono yoru ni nanika wo kaeyoutoshiterukara Bokura ga sakennda kono koe wa TERORISUTO ni datte kesenaidarou |-| Bahasa Inggris= Cry no, Cry no, Advance Go! Boy, Listen up Humans aren't that special We don't need a tomorrow So don't hide the clinched fist you got You try to cast away that uneasy dream, but You are not decrepit yet. Boy, You have a gun in your heart. You're the only one who can pull the trigger All the young ones said It's completely worthless Standing on this wonderful world and living All the young ones said All the truth and lie In order to never forget, All the young ones said We're too young to die There are bunch of bored looking faces All the young ones said On this night with no wind We tried to change something Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Iruka Umino * Jiraiya * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Chōji Akimichi (Versi Kedua) * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga (Versi Kedua) * Tenten * Shikamaru Nara * Ino Yamanaka * Tsunade * Ebisu * Ibiki Morino * Kurenai Yūhi * Asuma Sarutobi * Might Guy * Shizune * Tonton * Anko Mitarashi * Genma Shiranui * Kisame Hoshigaki * Itachi Uchiha * Sasori (Hiruko) * Kabuto Yakushi * Orochimaru Trivia * Selama siaran asli pada Cartoon Network, salah satu episode memiliki sub tulisan yang berubah dari "wajah kosong" menjadi "wajah murung." Hal ini diketahui, dan diubah kembali setelah episode ditayangkan. Kategori:Lagu